About Last Night
by Hannah Holt
Summary: *AUTHOR'S NOTE* What happens when an innocent girl gets anonymous love letters and falls in love with the wrong person?
1. Best Friends

Chapter 2 - Best Friends  
  
Hermione stared. She couldn't help it. Harry just sat there like nothing was different. She knew it was him, it had to be. After seven years, why was he finally letting go of his true feelings for her? She couldn't help but smile as Harry swept a hand through his hair in frustration over the Potions test he was taking.  
  
"Miss Granger, would you like to share that dream you're having with us or are you just staring at Mr. Potter because you feel like it?" Professor Snape's voice rang like a bell in Hermione's head. She felt her face turn bright red and she felt the urge to run out of the classroom then and there.  
  
"Um. no sir. I was just thinking about how to change a. um. snake into a lion." Hermione thought of her first excuse. 'God, why do I have to be so stupid!' She thought to herself.  
  
"Well, maybe if you paid more attention to Potions you would have graduated at the very top of the class."  
  
Hermione's face could not detest what she was thinking. Pure shock ran through her system. "NOT AT THE TOP OF THE CLASS!" She yelled. She thought she had only said that to herself, but she couldn't help but have an outburst.  
  
"That's correct. I believe. Mr. Malfoy is the very tip-top. yes, I might add, if you didn't make little outbursts and paid more attention you definitely could have been the top." Snape snickered and turned away with a flash of his cape.  
  
Hermione felt water collect in her eyes, making them sting. She grabbed her bag and ran from the classroom.  
  
~*~ Harry knocked on the door patiently, knowing that there probably was going to be no answer. Harry sighed again and turned around, but then, the sound of a door opening made him stop.  
  
Hermione sniffled and then said his name. "Harry?"  
  
"'Mione!" Harry paused and then waited to walk into the room after her gesture for him to come in.  
  
Hermione just looked at him. He could see she was full of emotions: anger, embarrassment, sorrow.  
  
Hermione sat down on her bed and let the tears flow. She couldn't hold them back anymore then she could stop the earth from moving. Harry sat down next to her and put his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and wept into his clothing.  
  
"I can't believe I just. ran out like that. I don't want." She blew her nose on his shirt before going on. "I'm in so much trouble. Not in the top of my class? Oh, God Harry. what am I going to do?"  
  
Harry started smoothing her hair with his hand.  
  
"'Mione, everything's going to be just fine. I promise. Top student isn't completely chosen yet. Snape is probably lying."  
  
"My life is over." Once again, she blew her nose on his shirt.  
  
"No it's not. your life is far, far ahead of you. The best years of your life are to come, school is only a stepping stone in a long, winding path of life ahead of all of us."  
  
"Harry, thanks for being my best friend." She finally stopped crying and looked up to slowly smile at him.  
  
~*~ The next day as Hermione rushed towards Transfiguration class she thought about how she had had the perfect chance to ask Harry about the wonderful, beautiful rose the day before when they were alone in her dorm. She had been so upset about Snape's comments that she had completely forgotten. As she started to think about how much she enjoyed Harry's company, she ran into someone, who just happened to be Harry.  
  
"Oh, Harry. I didn't see you there." Hermione paused and stared at Harry uncomfortably. Harry didn't notice.  
  
"It's okay, 'Mione! I was just heading to Divination class. Oh, by the way. I have something very important to tell you, but I can't tell you here and now. Midnight tonight in the common room. Meet me there," Harry looked around to make sure no one was around to hear.  
  
Hermione's face turned from being uncomfortable into trying to look concerned, instead of showing the real emotion that was going on inside of her right now.  
  
"Sounds fine Harry. I'll see you at dinner." Hermione swept past him and once she was sure he was out of sight, she broke into a large smile.  
  
Little did she or Harry know that a malicious, cunning person had overheard every bit of their conversation together, and that soon, that large smile would be no more.  
  
bA/N ~  
  
Wow, this one was harder to write than the first chapter! Hehehe. I hope this leaves ya at a cliffhanger! I tried my best. Thanks for the UNO review I got for Chapter 1. I'll try not to make it too fluffy ;-). Trust me, Fluffy is not the word to describe this Hermione. Hahaha./b 


	2. Good Girls

Chapter 1 - Good Girls By Blair Houston  
  
Hermione Granger ran down the hallway with her bag full of books falling off her shoulder, as usual. This, being her final year of Hogwarts, was turning out to be her best. She had successfully completed all of her O.W.L.'s to be accepted into the most highly ranked medical school in the world and everything seemed to be going her way, except for something was missing. She couldn't figure out quite what it was no matter how long she thought about it or how hard she tried.  
  
Her final class of the day was finally over and she was rushing towards the Gryffindor tower to put away her books when she found herself falling face forward towards the beautiful cranberry colored carpet.  
  
She hit hard, very hard. Both legs went up in the air and books came flying down behind her. Then she heard it, that familiar menacing laugh.  
  
"Malfoy." she growled his name as she turned around to see the person she hated most standing before her. She smoothed back her now messed-up hair and fixed her robes before she spoke again. "YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!"  
  
"Oops, I'm sorry. Was that your foot?" Malfoy gave one of his evil grins and started to turn around and walk away.  
  
"One day, Malfoy! One day!" Hermione yelled back to him as she started to pick up all of her books from the ground.  
  
As she was muttering to herself, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Harry standing over her, smiling.  
  
"Need some help, 'Mione?"  
  
"No thanks, I got it, Harry." She smiled up at him again and went back to putting away her books.  
  
Harry bent down next to her and put the final three books back into her bag. Harry stood up and held out his hand to help Hermione up, too.  
  
"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you, Harry." Hermione smiled broadly at him. She had always considered him her best friend. He was always there for her and she was always there for him.  
  
"No problem. If you're going to the tower I can give you some help carrying all those books."  
  
She nodded her head slowly and he took the bag from her and headed towards Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Another day in the life of Hermione Granger." Hermione thought to herself as she pulled her hair back into a loose bun. "What fun." She applied her make-up and gathered her books before going to meet Ron in the common room as she always did before they went to breakfast. She stopped for a second to look the bathroom mirror again and started towards the common room.  
  
"Shit, I forgot my essay for Transfiguration. I better go back and get it." Hermione moaned and headed back towards the 7th year Gryffindor Girls' dorm rooms.  
  
She opened her side drawer to get out her essay when she noticed a single rose on her bed with a note attached.  
  
Hermione's heart started to beat really fast. So fast, she could feel it in her throat.  
  
She picked up the rose with her free hand and looked at the note attached.  
  
Dear Hermione, I've loved you since the first day I saw you. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm sorry I cannot tell you who I am now. but soon you will find out. Love always, Anonymous  
  
Hermione didn't know what to think. Automatically she thought this was some sick joke Ron or Harry was playing on her, but she remembered how Harry had smiled so brightly the day before and had carried her books back to the dorm room. Or Ron, who always went to breakfast with her. but he had a girlfriend.  
  
Hermione put the rose in her side drawer and rushed toward the common room to inform Ron about it, even though she was sure he already knew.  
  
A/N~~  
  
I really hope yall like the story!!! If you want more chapters PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I really like reviews, they make me feel special! More to come SOON! 


	3. In The Shadows

Chapter 3 - In the Shadows  
  
Hermione couldn't help but wonder what the hell Harry wanted to talk to her about that evening. As she waited silently in the Gryffindor Tower alone she pulled at her hair and imagined how great it would be to actually be called Harry Potter's girlfriend. Just once she wanted to go to a ball with him or look forward to taking long walks in the forbidden forest without having to chase evil beings or track down dead unicorns.  
  
Hermione was so involved with what she was thinking that she didn't notice a very familiar person moving secretly in the shadows by the fireplace. Then she heard it, a door open and footsteps coming down the staircase. Her heart began to beat so hard that she could feel it in her throat. "Harry," she whispered hoarsely.  
  
"It's me, 'Mione..." Harry's voice sounded mysterious and intriguing to Hermione.  
  
She was so nervous that she felt the sweat form in her palms.  
  
Harry stepped out from the staircase that lead up the boys' rooms and walked toward Hermione, making eye-contact with her the whole time.  
  
"Maybe you should sit down for this." He said, in a low whisper.  
  
Hermione did as he said, and felt her heart jump from her throat into what felt like her mouth.  
  
"I've." Harry started, as he sat down next to her Hermione. He couldn't go on because Hermione interrupted him.  
  
She moved closer to him, enough to where if either of them moved one centimeter, their lips would meet.  
  
A surprised Harry tried to stand, but Hermione put her hand on his knee, causing him to sit back down.  
  
"I've wanted." Hermione started to say something, but a grunt in the shadows made them both turn to look at where it came from.  
  
Harry stood and started towards the fireplace.  
  
"Is anyone there?" Harry asked, with a bewildered look on his face.  
  
Surprisingly enough, Draco Malfoy stepped out from the right side of the fireplace, wand stretched out before him.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Hermione almost yelled, trying not to wake anybody.  
  
"I came to chaperone this little 'rendezvous' as they call it in the states," Draco smiled maliciously at Hermione, then turned to Harry. "And I see, I came in quite handy. or else things might have gotten out of hand."  
  
"We were sitting on the couch?" Harry stated and looked at Hermione with a look of pure shock.  
  
"How did you get in???" Hermione questioned looking at him coldly.  
  
Just before Draco could answer, Professor McGonagall came through the portrait hole.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! What on earth are you doing in the Gryffindor Tower!?"  
  
"Um." Draco looked from side to side, then to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"I let him in," Hermione sighed and looked up as she said this.  
  
"You what?" Harry asked.  
  
"I let him in." She stated again.  
  
"Well, Ms. Granger, I'm sorry, but under no rules are Slytherin's allowed in any other tower, but their own and there is severe punishment for both of you. Tomorrow you both have detention. Now, out with you Malfoy, before I change my mind and expel you!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione dragged herself to the dungeons where detention was usually held. Unfortunately, for Hermione, she had never been to detention without Harry and Ron, and this was a new feeling for her.  
  
'What have I gotten myself into. just for Draco?' Hermione questioned herself.  
  
She opened the door to the dungeon to see that she was the last one to arrive. Professor Snape and Argus Filch looked up from Snape's desk.  
  
'Oh, great. Snape and Filch. the detention people. this should be fun!'  
  
Snape cleared his throat quite loudly, as Hermione took a seat closest to the door.  
  
"As I see, all the detention-ee's are now here and detention can begin."  
  
Hermione looked around to see who all was there. It seemed to be her, Draco, and a couple of 2nd year boys, who looked extremely nervous.  
  
"Tonight, you will be helping Professor Snape clean the dungeons and for some," Filch looked at the 2nd year boys, "you will be cleaning out the trophy room with me."  
  
The two boys gave out a long sigh.  
  
'So this means, it's just me & Draco &, Snape working on cleaning out the dungeons? Great, just great. WHAT EXACTLY DID YOU GET YOURSELF INTO, HERMIONE!'  
  
"Follow me, boys." Filch gave a disgusted look towards them and all three left the room.  
  
"Well, I guess it's just the three of us," Snape grinned evilly looking from Draco and then to Hermione.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was back in his room thinking about the events of the night before. Had Hermione really let Draco in? What was she going to tell him? What was really going on?  
  
Harry stared up at the ceiling of his bed when he heard a knock at the dormitory door.  
  
'Who could that be? The guys would just walk in.' Harry got up from his bed and walked over to the door.  
  
"Hello?" Harry said as he cracked open the door.  
  
It was Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Ginn! Come in." Harry opened the door wide enough for her to slip in and shut it abruptly behind her.  
  
"Harry." Ginny's eyes went downcast.  
  
"Ginny, is something wrong?" Harry looked quizzically at Ginny.  
  
"Well." Ginny looked up at Harry. "Do you like Hermione?"  
  
"Of course I like Hermione. What is that supposed to mean?" Harry was confused, very confused.  
  
"I mean. like LIKE Hermione." Ginny's face became a shade a little lighter than her flaming red hair.  
  
"No, she's my best friend, Gin. I can't even look at her like that. Why would you think that?"  
  
"I saw you two, last night, ya know? In the common room," Ginny stared at Harry.  
  
"And?" Harry asked looking down at his best friend's sister. He hadn't realized how beautiful she looked when she was upset. How her almond brown eyes reflected the moon coming from the nearby window.  
  
"Harry, I've got something to say."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I."  
  
Harry didn't know what the she was going to say, but anyone in their right mind could have guessed by now.  
  
"I love you. There I said it." This time, Ginny turned the exact shade of her hair color and started for the door, quickly.  
  
Before she could get two steps closer to the door, Harry grabbed her arm and turned her back around to face him.  
  
"Ginny, I love you, too." Harry leaned down and gently pushed his lips against hers.  
  
After the sweet, soft, and innocent kiss that lasted only a few seconds, Ginny looked up at Harry with large eyes.  
  
"So, what does this mean?'  
  
"Ginny Weasley, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione thought she was going to die. The silence was unbearable and what made it worse was the fact that she was working for Snape alongside Malfoy.  
  
"Hermione! That jar is not half as shiny as I want it! Keep working on it." Snape demanded and turned back to working on papers at his desk.  
  
Hermione was stuck polishing jars and things and dusting shelves while Draco only had to sweep the floor, and clean out the cauldrons.  
  
"I don't like the fact that the two top seventh year students are both in here for detention with me. It's not very pleasing." Snape said, still looking down at the paperwork he was doing.  
  
"Sir, I'm done." Draco stated and smiled sweetly at Snape from the middle of the room.  
  
"Hermione, are you anywhere near finished?" Snape asked, and looked up at Hermione, who had been standing on a chair to finish dusting the top shelf.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"I don't want either of you to go back to your dorm rooms alone this late at night, so Malfoy, you will wait until Ms. Granger has finished dusting and then you can both head back to your towers. TOGETHER."  
  
Hermione heard Draco give a small sigh.  
  
After she had finally finished the last jar (about twenty minutes later), she put the chair she had been standing on back where it came from.  
  
"I'm done Professor Snape."  
  
Snape didn't look up or even say anything he just brushed them away with a motion of his hand.  
  
Once they were outside of the classroom, Hermione let out a loud sigh. "I can't believe I got detention."  
  
"Hermione, why did you do that for me?" Draco had a look of all- seriousness on his face.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I was just feeling generous yesterday. How DID you get into Gryffindor Tower?" Hermione looked at Draco inquiringly as they walked up the steps to the main hallway from the dungeons.  
  
"That, I'm not supposed to tell. But, thanks a lot." Draco thought he'd never get it out.  
  
'Did you just say THANK YOU?' Hermione wondered to herself, with a look of pure shock on her face. Obviously, Draco had seen it.  
  
"Don't get used to it, tomorrow you're going back to being just a 'mud blood' to me."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N ~~  
  
Not much of a cliffhanger, I know, but still, I thought this was a good way to end this chapter. I hope you like it! I REALLY WANT REVIEWS! If you like my story. tell your friends? Get THEM to review it, too. Thanks for the three people that have reviewed!  
  
Some things to be expected in the next chapter:  
  
Ginny's answer to Harry's question.  
  
Hermione goes to Ron for "moral support"  
  
Ron introduces his secret "love" to Harry and Hermione for the first time.  
  
Draco lets his true emotions show.  
  
Hermione makes a move on a very unsuspecting person. 


	4. A Rejection A Mistake and A Meeting?

Chapter 4 – A Rejection… A Mistake… and A Meeting?

          "No…" Ginny looked away from Harry, out the window.

          "What do you mean _no?" Harry was bewildered. His heart was pounding. Had he just been rejected?_

          "I mean, no! As in no I will not be your girlfriend…" 

          Harry noticed the tears welling up in her eyes. Why was she saying no? He couldn't help but wonder.

          "Gin, we just confessed our love for each other and you're telling me no?" Harry moved towards her putting his hand on her right elbow, turning her around to face him.

          "What does the famous Harry Potter think now? Oh, the poor little Weasley girl denies him? I'm sorry, Harry. I guess the first rejection is pretty tough on someone with an ego as big as yours!" Ginny struggled free from his grip and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Harry's mouth dropped open as he stared into the wooden panels that had just been slammed in his face, crushing his soul.

          ~*~

          "Ron, I don't understand it…" Hermione looked down at her Transfiguration book and then glanced back up once she felt Ron's stare on her. "I mean… what does it all mean? A rose… a note? I feel so stupid for making moves on Harry. I mean it probably totally ruined our friendship. Has he told you anything? He hates me, doesn't he?" Hermione sighed and blew the strand of hair out of her face and blinked several times.

          "No, of course not. Hermione, how could you think that? Harry is your best friend. He wouldn't _hate you for that. I mean, everyone makes assumptions right?" Ron shrugged his shoulders and continued to look at his best friend._

          "Yes, but not everyone tries to seduce their best friend and then get detention for something they didn't even do for a person they don't even like!" Hermione felt tears coming into her eyes for the second time in two days. "Ron, I just don't know what I'd do if I lost Harry's trust and friendship."

          "Don't worry, it's nothing like that! He truly does love you, Hermione… just not _that way. Obviously, someone does, though."_

          "Speaking of liking someone _that way… Where is this wonderful new girlfriend of yours? Why haven't we met her?" Hermione tried to forget about the problems at hand and grinned at her red-haired best friend._

          "Well… she's just a little shy." Ron flushed a light shade of pink.

          "Does she at least have a name?"

          "Yeah… Emalie [A/N- pronounced Emily… sorry but I liked that spelling?]." 

          "Emalie Harton, the new Slytherin girl?" Hermione raised one perfectly arched hazel-colored eyebrow at Ron.

          By the rush of blood to Ron's face, Hermione guessed the answer to that question was yes.

          "What happened to 'all slytherin's are evil and let's stay clear of them as much as possible'? Hmm?" Hermione smiled at Ron and went back to reading her Transfiguration book.

          "Well, Mione. She's different… ya know?" Ron smiled because he knew Hermione would understand.

          "Well, Ron, from what I've heard… she's not the ugliest exchange student Hogwarts' has seen… I mean I know Austrian [A/N – Notice it's AUSTRIAN not AUSTR**ALIAN! Lol] girls can be gorgeous, but I hear she's way up there with Fleur…" Hermione laughed and noticed Ron's face was now the same color as his hair.**

          Before Ron or Hermione could say another word, Ginny came running down the stairs in hysterics.

          "Ginny! What's wrong?" Ron jumped from his spot on the couch and rushed over to his sister.

          Hermione looked up from her book and removed her black-framed, square-cut glasses and placed both objects on the table next to the couch.

          "Gin, What's the matter?" Hermione stood from her spot on the couch to go comfort her friend.

          "Oh, it's h-h-h-h…" Ginny kept sobbing. She couldn't continue.

          "What?" Ron asked wiping her tears with his hands.        

          "It's horrible!" Ginny exclaimed and bounded up the stairs. Seconds later they heard a door slam shut.

          "I'll go find out what's wrong…" Hermione started up after Ginny.

~*~

          Draco stomped down the hall towards the Gryffindor portrait hole, dragging Don Creevey [A/N- Colin's little brother, first year] with him. He heard Don give a little whimper.

          "Look, Creevey, you have a simple job. All you have to do is go in there and find Granger. Tell her someone wants to talk to her by the old witch statue and it's urgent!"

          When they had reached the portrait hole, Draco released Don and hurriedly set out for the statue.

~*~

          Hermione knocked gently on the door, hearing the barely audible sounds of crying coming from the dorm room shared by all 6th year Gryffindor girls.

          "Ginny, please… it's me, Mione."

          "Please, Hermione. Go away. Just for a little while." Ginny managed to speak a few sentences without sobbing and then began it again.

          "Ginny, please?"

          Hermione felt someone poking her insistently on the back and she turned around quickly.

          "What!?" Once she noticed who it was, she felt bad. "Oh, I'm truly sorry, Don… didn't mean to snap at you…"

          "Erm… Mrs. Granger, ma'am. I have a message to relay to you." Don paused for a minute and Hermione could tell he was thinking something in his head and going over whatever the message was. In a few seconds, he continued. "Someone wants to meet you by the old witch statue and it's very…. Urgent?" Don let out a huge sigh and nodded his head. He turned quickly and escaped in a hurry.

          Hermione was just a bit confused as she stumbled down the steps and into the common room, set out for the statue and her anonymous sender. 


	5. LOVE

Ch. 5

            Harry couldn't move. He just stood there, still staring at the closed door.

            "What have I done?" Harry said aloud. Only ten minutes later, he finally sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. He hadn't heard Dean enter and begin doing his homework, completely ignoring Harry.

            "Harry, what in the bloody hell did you do to her?" Harry was still talking to himself. Dean looked up, very confused.

            "What did you say, Harry?"

            Harry didn't even look up or seem surprised when Dean spoke even though he hadn't known anyone else was in the room.

            "Nevermind…"

            Dean went back to doing his DADA homework as Harry continued to sit in silence.

            "God, Harry. You ruined your life!"

            Dean looked up again. "Huh?"

            "Not talking to you…"

            "Oh…" And once again, Dean went back to doing his work.

            Harry finally took his head from his hands and looked at his nightstand, thinking briefly of Dobby. He began to pound his head into it and Dean jumped in surprise at the loud thumping noise.

            "HARRY! STOP!" Dean jumped from the bed to grab Harry by the shoulders. "What happened?"

            "Ginny… came here… loves me… love her, too… girlfriend? No… slam!" Harry shook his head in frustration and looked down at his feet, feeling a bit dizzy.

            "You know you aren't talking in complete sentences, don't you?"

            "Huh?" Harry stared blankly into space.

            "Harry! Snap out of it!" Dean snapped his finger in front of Harry's face, but Harry just stared. "Tomorrow is the big Gryffindor/Slytherin game, Harry… you can't get stupid now!" Dean started shaking Harry with the hold he had on his shoulders.

            When Dean let go of Harry, Harry began to wobble and lost balance and just sat down on the wooden floor.

            "Harry, it's just a girl… There are about 499 others left in this school…" Dean sat down next to Harry.

            "Yes, but Dean, you know what I realized?" Harry seemed to have come out of his gaze and looked at Dean.

            Dean shook his head.

            "That's the girl I've been in love ever for five years, and I've been way too stupid to see it." Harry gulped. The only thing he had ever wanted in his future, he knew, was Ginny Weasley and now there was absolutely no chance for that.

~*~

            Hermione was exiting the Gryffindor Common Room when it struck her.

            '_What if this anonymous sender is my anonymous admirer?!__ Do I look good? What if he sees me and runs because I'm not pretty enough…' _

            Hermione pulled at her hair. Parvati and Lavender had decided to try to make it straight with a simple straightening spell they'd found in one of their latest cosmetology books and it had worked wonders. Hermione's hair wasn't a bushy frizz ball anymore, just long, soft, and very brown. It was about to her elbows. Nobody would know that though, because she always wore it up in a tight bun. She was only wearing a simple white tank top with red pajama pants and she wondered whether it made her look fat.

            As she rounded the corner to the hallway with the statue, Draco glanced up and saw her before she saw him.

_'Is that Granger?' he thought to himself. __'Nah,__ couldn't be. Granger's not that pretty.' _

Hermione looked up and spotted the blonde boy standing at the statue.

"Malfoy, huh? You sent for me?" Hermione rolled her eyes and the thought of her anonymous sender left her mind completely.

"Yes, actually I did, Granger. Are you going to the, er…, Christmas dance next weekend?" Draco looked down at his feet.

_'Oh, my GOD!__ This is so not happening to me.' Hermione thought to herself._

"Actually, I am… why?" Hermione looked suspiciously at Draco.

"Do you have a… date?" Draco looked up at Hermione and gave her one of his evil smiles, the one that means he's up to something.

"Excuse me, Malfoy, but are YOU, Draco Malfoy, asking ME, Hermione Granger, to the Christmas Dance?" Hermione was shocked and she made a mental note of the evil smile he was giving her. She suspected something.

"I'm afraid I am…" Draco half smiled again and stopped leaning on the statue. "And are you, Hermione Granger, accepting my invitation?"

"Well… Yes, I think I am."

~*~

After about two hours of crying, Ginny finally smiled. She was proud of herself. No matter how hard she'd tried to make Harry like her for the past six years of her life, she had said no. She knew why, too. To her amazement, Harry's astonishing shock response to her rejection was just what Ginny need to confirm that he obviously had no idea why she had said no. I mean, in turn, Ginny herself didn't understand it the first hour, but now it was clicking.

It had finally been her time to be the famous Harry Potter's girlfriend, but she'd turned it down. About three hours ago, it had been all that she'd wanted for her entire career at Hogwarts, or, well, ever since that first day she'd laid eyes upon him at King's Cross in his first year.

And she had a perfectly good reason for it.

Was it revenge? Not really.

Was it she just didn't love him anymore? No, that wasn't it.

Was it she didn't want to date her brother's best friend because that would be just "too weird"? Nope, that wasn't the problem either.

It was the fact that she knew he was in love with someone else.

Yes, that was it. He was in love with one other witch…

And of all those it just happened to be one of Ginny's best friends.

Hermione Granger.

[A/N ~~~ YAY! This was an extremely difficult chapter to write for some reason? –shrug-… well I think sense I've come to a quite inconclusive part of both my current fics, About Last Night and Between the Two, I've been inspired for yet another… YES, I'm sorry but it's going to be another romance… but this time, I couldn't help but put myself in the story, for who WOULDN"T want to go to Hogwarts? … Well When I come up with a title I'll post it… Oh, TRUST ME, I'll still try to update both of these stories daily :-D but that one also… HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! I  really do truly like it… it leaves three good cliff hanger type things… who knows what will happen next… what is Draco up to? What is Hermione up to? What is Ginny going to do Hermione? What is Harry going to do about Ginny?... hmm find out soon! DoN'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for all who have :-*]


	6. Many Unshed Tears

Ch.6 

            "So did you do it?" Crabbe asked as Draco entered the Slytherin Common Room.

            "Of course I did." Draco shot him a glance.

            "What'd she say?"

            "Of course she said yes. Who would turn down the hottest man in the school?" Draco smiled at himself maliciously.

            Crabbe and Goyle grunted with laughter.

            "Hottest? Hmm…" Goyle muttered under his breath to Crabbe, hoping Draco wouldn't hear.

            "What was that, Goyle?" Draco said sharply and turned around to stare at the both of them.

            "Nothing…" Goyle looked up stupidly at Draco. 

            "Yeah… well I've got homework to do." Draco sneered one last time and went up to his dorm room.

~*~

            "You love her!?"

            "Yeah… I should have told you both earlier, but I just couldn't." Harry looked at his best friend apologetically. Ron was getting upset.

            "Do you have any idea how much she's loved you for all these years? How much she's cried because Mr. Famous himself doesn't love he back? How many times she's tried to change to get your attention? How many times she cried herself to sleep over how you two could be best friends and nothing more?" Ron was now red in the face.

            "Okay, look, Ron. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make her suffer. Now she's making me suffer. Is it because she wants revenge for all these years?"

            "You know what, Harry. I have no bloody idea to whatever the bloody hell she's doing and _just bloody leave me alone!" Ron went up to the room in an uproar._

            Harry sat down on the couch when Hermione entered the common room and came over to sit next to him.

            "You never told me love could be this… confusing," Harry looked down.

            "What?" Hermione looked at her best friend. Was he actually talking to her about love after what she'd done?

            "I confessed my love to Ginny and she… rejected me _after confessing her love for me." Harry let out a sigh._

            Hermione sat there silently.

            "Aren't you surprised that I love Ginny? I mean I never told anyone…" Harry was still looking down in a depressed manner.

            "Harry, a girl just knows." She put her hand under his chin to make him look up at her.

            Just at that moment, a certain red head had just come down the stairs and was staring at the both of them before running back up the stairs to her dormitory.

~*~

            Ginny was going to forgive Harry and give him the exact reason why she'd turned him down. She slowly lifted herself from the bed and made her way to the door, unlocked and exited, shutting it quietly behind her. She crept quietly down the stone staircase leading to the common room. Once she got there, she looked around for Harry. Once she spotted him she smiled. Until she realized that Hermione was sitting next to him, touching him, and from Ginny's perspective it looked a little more than friendly.

            She gasped. She rushed back up the way she came and slammed the door behind her, letting the bottled up tears inside her pour down her rosy cheeks again.

            '_How could Hermione do this to me? She's supposed to be my best friend!' Ginny wondered to herself as she picked up her Arithmancy book and threw it across the room._

~*~

            Harry and Hermione looked up at the loud crash that had come from the Gryffindor Girls' Dorm rooms.

            "Doesn't sound too good," Hermione said, still looking up at where the sound had come from.

            Harry spotted Ron come down the stairs from their dormitory quickly.

            "What in the hell?" Ron looked at Harry and Hermione as he rushed towards them.

            "No idea. I'm gonna go find out." Hermione stood up and headed for the dorms.

            Hermione knocked softly on the door and waited for someone to answer. She knew who was the only girl in there, though. Ginny was upset again. She could hear sobs from inside the door, muffled but still clear.

            "Ginny, it's me."

            "Go away." Ginny mumbled.

            Hermione attempted to open the door without making much noise, yet not to her surprise it was locked.

            "Alohomora!" Hermione whispered quietly.

            Hermione quickly opened the door and closed it swiftly behind her. Ginny didn't even glance up. She had her face buried in her pillow and was sobbing uncontrollably.

            "Ginny…" Hermione walked over to Ginny and placed her hand on her shoulder.

            Ginny jumped a little.

            "What do you want?" Ginny's face was streaked with tears. Her eyes were brimmed with water and her mascara had run all over the place.

            "Ginn, what's wrong?" Hermione sat down next to Ginny on her bed.

            Ginny started to ball again.

            "Ginny, calm down…" Hermione brushed her hand through Ginny's long wavy red hair.

            "Calm down!? You're telling me to calm down!!" Ginny screamed and sat up on her bed quickly.

            "Ginny, tell me what's going on."

            "You should know, you're the cause of all of it." Ginny spat and another tear trickled down her red cheeks.

            "What?" Hermione asked looking at Ginny questionably.

            "Don't act so innocent, Hermione. You know he's in love with you." Ginny's bottom lip quivered.

            "In love with me?" Hermione laughed. Ginny just kept staring at her. "If that's all this is about then there are some serious misunderstandings going on."

            "Misunderstandings? No, Not misunderstandings. I understand completely. I saw you both in the common room that one night when Draco interrupted you, I saw you just now… you touching his chin in a very friendly way." Ginny was giving Hermione an evil look now and stood up to walk over to the window and look out of it.

            "Ginny! That's not it at all. That night, yes I must admit, I thought I liked Harry, but I don't! Harry doesn't like me like that either. Believe me!" Hermione stared at her friend's back.

            "Hermione, how can I? You're supposed to be my best friend!" Ginny turned around to look at Hermione again.

            "Ginny, I promise," Hermione stood and walked over to Ginny, placing her hands on her shoulders, "Nothing is going on between Harry and I. Nothing at all. Never has, and never will!" Hermione looked at Ginny pleadingly.

            "How can I believe you?" Ginny's look changed from evil to curiosity.

            "You just said it yourself… because I'm your best friend," Hermione stated and gave Ginny a smile.

            "Promise?" Ginny asked.

            "Promise." Hermione hugged Ginny, who started crying again.

            "So what do I do now?" Ginny said, still hugging Hermione tightly.

            "Go talk to Harry." Hermione said flatly as Ginny pulled away.

            "Go talk to Harry. Right." Ginny headed for the door, but before she reached it she turned around to Hermione again. "Wait… what do I say?"

[Author's note! ~~ Sup my review-ersooo! Lol. Sorry for such a long wait! Writer's block is going away, I feel it. Lol. I'm about go update Between the Two after uploading this okay-chapter. I don't really like it, but it could be a lot worse. Now… before you bitch at me for Ginny having wavy hair, get over it, I like red wavy hair and you're gonna get over it.  :-p… er… Draco, hmm what to think about him? (besides the fact that he's hot, yes we know)… anyway. Go review, go now! Go now! Oh wait here's something to expect for the next chapter:

1. What's Draco up to?

2. What will Ginny say to Harry?

More, I'm sure… just a thought! I'm Out—Hannah]


	7. wo0t

WoOt. I'm mad at myself for giving up on my previous stories. Starting another story would be just plain stupid on my part, so yeah… I get that now lol. So here's the plan (I THINK):

1. Finish **Between The Two** – It's really getting on my nerves that I'm sooo closed to finishing it and I know exactly where it's ending, yet I can't bring myself to write it. BUT IT WILL BE WRITTEN! _Deadline: April 25_

_2. _Begin working on **Make Me Happy. Basically I know where it's going. I need feedback… Do I finish one story at a time or update more than one chapter by chapter? Hmm… well anyway. _Deadline for Make Me Happy: June 1._**

3. **My Story – This is basically my autobiography in Harry Potter characters so it is ever changing. I basically know where it's headed though, towards the end and HOPEFULLY it will be finished SOON and get MORE REVIEWS **cough** lol. _Deadline: **depending on Make Me Happy** June 14._**

4. **About Last Night – I started this one right after my attempt at the trilogy and I really like the idea. I'm hoping I can embellish on it and broaden my writing skills before I make the dramatic closing. Ideas welcome. _Deadline: June 20._**

5. **Bludger**** Babe, Quaffle Quarrels, and Snitch Snogs – Okay, this story is going to be one of those slap-your-knees-this-is-freakin-hilarious stories. I can't wait to write it and I might move it up on the list of things to do, but I can't wait to see how this one turns out! You will love it [hopefully] _Deadline: June 27. [Happy birthday to me!]_**

6. **Packages – My ending to my first ever HP trilogy. I really like the story, but I gotta think more into the plot before I think about writing it. Hopefully, it will be a smash. Lol. IDEAS VERY WELCOME! _Deadline: July 5._**

I hope this makes everyone happy! Expect Between The Two's next chapter out very soon! [Possibly tomorrow!] HAPPY EASTER! 

Hugs and Kisses & many apologizes for such a long wait! Thanks to my loyal readers! I'd like to know yall are still here if you could just review saying you miss me or something ;) I still love you all!

~Hannah Holt~


End file.
